Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a physical exercising device and more particularly to a hand held, multi-directional, varied resistance device used in the performance of aquatic exercises.
Exercise is recognized as an important aspect of maintaining or improving one's health at any age. Aquatic exercise is a very pleasant way to exercise the muscles and the cardio-vascular system because the body is cooled by the water and the movements are relatively smooth, rhythmic and easily moderated so that the chance of injury is greatly reduced. Water also increases the amount of effort needed to move the arms or legs in any direction, thus providing an excellent medium in which to exercise the entire body.
Various devices have been produced to facilitate the act of propelling oneself through the water by swimming with hand paddles or flippers on the feet. One device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,748, has been designed for use in performing certain aquatic exercises as well as for swimming.
However, such a prior device does not recognize the advantage in providing multiple surfaces so configured as to enable the user to perform a broader range of exercises by being able to move the device in any direction through the water.
Likewise, the prior device does not recognize the advantage of having multiple surfaces of varied size which enables the user to quickly and conveniently vary the resistance of the device simply by regripping the device after turning the device a quarter turn from the previously held position. Instead, the previous device requires the user to loosen several screws, make an adjustment and then retighten the screws in order to alter the resistance characteristics of the device. Also, the previous device does not recognize the advantage of being able to use a single device in either the left or right hand. Furthermore, the prior device does not recognize the advantage of having vanes as well as funnels connected by a hollow, rigid tube which function to stabilize the device as said device moves through the water without using heavy, lead ballasts which makes the previous device sink to the bottom if released in the water and makes the device more of a burden to transport. In addition, the prior device does not recognize the advantage of being able to connect two devices together, thus limiting itself to single hand use and further limiting the range of exercises.